My bride
by PrinessFergie
Summary: Godric has dreams of his wedding. He marry an unknown girl, but the vampire know that he loves her. An another Godric story with an another Godric! :) -short story -Rating M for one reason! Lots of Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello :)_

_This is my first English story and I hope you like it. I know that my English isn´t the best, but I love writing stories. I hope that my grammar is "okay"..._

_The Chapters are short, I´m so sorry, but I have learn to school._

* * *

**_My bride_**

**_Chapter_********_one_**_The slowly music start and I see her. A beautiful blond girl in my age and immediately I smile. I don´t know why, but I know that she´s my fiancé, no my bride. She is mine, only mine. The white wedding dress is simple but it´s elegant. She holds a bridal bouquet of red-orange roses in her shaky hands. I see that my Bride is nervous, but it´s okay because I´m, too. We marry. It´s our wedding. This makes me happy. The Heart of my dream girl makes boom boom boom in her chest. The sound is music in my old ears. I deeply breathe one to calm down, so that I don´t kidnap her and move in our bed. My amazing bride goes along long gang. The stars and the moon shining on my fiancé. We are on a beach. I inhale sharply. That girl is mine, only mine and she´s so beautiful. I look down. I carry a simply black suit, a wonder because I don´t like the colour black. On my left side stand Eric and Nora, my progenies. They smile and I think that Nora will be cry. She´s with me happy. The Reverend smile a lot if my bride stands next to me. I want to kiss her, hard and lovely. The whole night. _

_"I Love you" she whisper lovely and see in my blue-grey eyes. I smile lovely, too._

_"I Love you, too, my sweetheart" I whisper back. Her pink lips forms to a big lovely smile. We don´t listen what the nicely Reverend say, because we look in our eyes. Her eyes are green. Dark and deep, deeper than a dark hole. I lost myself and she lost herself in my eyes. _

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" we hear the Reverend and smile. I bend to my wonderful bride and pull her in my strong arms, before I kiss her soft and warm ! She grins and lays her arms around my cold nape. Our kiss is long and romantic. When we separate, the wedding company freak out. They clap and cheer loudly. Once again I lay my cold lips on her warm lips. Again the wedding company freak out. _

_My lips kiss lovely her neck, her red cheeks and her soft, warm lips. I pulls her wedding dress slowly up and off and tosses it on the floor. Their sexy underwear makes me so crazy. How every night when I fuck my girl. My bride is so handsome. She quietly moans, if I kiss her naked breasts and close her deep green eyes. My blond girl smiles when I lick her neck and suck it. I growl possessive andwe get undress our clothes mutually. Fast and sensual. We tosses it on the floor. She spreads her legs for me and makes a sexy "C´mon" movement with her fingers. An enticing smile forms on my lips, before my fangs retract. The Heart of my beloved makes loud and fast boom boom boom. The sound excites me. Like a predator I creep to her. I lie down between her legs, ere I push my cock slowly inside her. It isn´t her first time, I knew because we have every night sex. Hard and merciless. Yep, she´s a little beast in our bed if I fuck her. A sharp shout escapes from her and my throat. Hard and hot-blooded I push in her. Their fingers dig into my short hair, while she moans vehemently. My sharp fangs sunk in her pulsing neck, delicious! I feel that she comes, I feel her wonderful feelings. I feel her walls tighten around my cock. I feel that we comes. It´s incredible. She shout loudly and digging her Fingers hard in my back. It doesn´t hurt, but makes me to a monster. Growling I lick her warm blood from her neck and kiss it, before I bite in my tongue and close the wound with my blood._

I open my eyes confused. Again this curious dream. 'What the...' I whisper quiet and confused before I sigh. My body say me that it´s night time and that I´m excites. Great job, Godric. My thoughts whirr around the girl in my dream. I don´t know her name and why she´s in my dreams, but I know that she´s mine. Why I think so because I feel it? Human... this innocent girl is a human and I´m a vampire. What would this girl want from me? I´m a monster and she... she is so innocent and chaste. I can feel it even it was a dream. I sigh again and go in my bathroom. 20 minutes later I´m leave my nest. I´m life alone because I want it. I love to be alone, I think so.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :)

Here´s the second Chapter :)

_**Chapter two**_

* * *

I see the shining stars and the moon. Beautiful and memorable. I put my cold hands in my pockets and go for a long walk. Alone. Every night I´m alone because... I´m a monster. My past was cruel and bloody. I killed innocent people or rape them. Which person would love me? Right, nobody. Monster like me mustn't fall in love. We haven´t deserved it.

Suddenly I hear a shout. Sharp and very scared. Faster than a human can say 'Hello' I´m next to a tree. I look at the scene. A blond girl cries and is running away from a werewolf. Never I have seen such a thing like that. Werewolves attack humans? I smell vampire blood. The werewolf is high. The blond girl trips and fall down. Angry I run to the wolf and break his neck in one second. I´m old, strong and fast, so it isn´t a problem for me to kill this wolf. The human girls look scared at me. I shocked. That's the girls from my dreams. The same girl, which comes every night to me.

"Please, let me go" she says shaky and scared. Their eyes are red. How can I hurt her? She is... so innocent. I smell it. I smell her virginity. I don´t know why, but I know that I want her. Only this beautiful girl. Absolute. She looks too the dead body and then to me. A little bit she´s unsure with me.

"Trust me. I don´t hurt you, I promise" I say slowly and reassuringly. I hand her my hand which she accepts hesitantly. I smile a little smile. The blond girls hand is so warm and soft like in my dreams. Immediately she pulls back her hand. "What´s your name, little one?" I ask and smile lovely. I´m fallen in love.

"Josephine, and yours?" Her quiet voice is music in my old ears. If my heart could makes boom boom boom, then would be explode in my chest.

"My name is Godric" I answer and smile nicely. I want her, so much. Why? Why I want her? I´m a monster and don´t deserved it.

"Your name is Godric? Really?" she ask surprises and lay her head crooked. The blood rushes in her neck, I want it. I want drunk her blood and lick her neck. Her smell is magic for me.

"Yes, why ask you?" I ask a little bit distrustful. Is she with the fellowship of the sun? Perhaps, I don´t know. I hope not.

"Because...um, it´s too crazy. Forget it!" she says and shaking her head that their smell rising in my nose. It´s makes me high.

"No... please, told me" I say nosy and looking in her beautiful eyes. For one second I lost myself in the dark green holes.

"Um, I know it´s crazy, but I have dreamed of you" she answer and looking down. Josephine skips her feet´s nervously.

"Me, too. Which dreams are it?" I ask nosy again and ask myself why she dreams of me and I of her. I have a clue and hopes that I´m right.

"W-we... marry and have..." the girl stutters and stops. That´s incredible...Can it be possible?

"...sex?" finish I her sentence thoughtfully. She looks shocked at me with wide open eyes. Her heart stop for one second and beat faster in her chest. I would lay my ear on her breast and listen quietly her heartbeat.

"What? You have the same dreams?" she ask fast and squeaky. I laugh quiet and smile softly.

"Yes, I have" I answer still and nod slowly.

"T-that's more than crazy!" Josephine means and cross her arms before her chest. It is embarrassing for my girl that says me her fast heartbeat.

"Maybe not... I have a clue" I utter. Should I tell her my supposition? I think yes, but what will she say? Would Josephine love me... or not? I hope... Wait! I hope? I don´t understand myself. Why I would like to have this girl, although I haven´t deserved it? I am tired of my bloody life... or not?

"Okay, which clue?" She tears me with her interrogative voice from my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey girls and boys :)

Here´s the third short chapter and I hope you like it :) What do you think? Am I a little bit to fast with Godric and Josephine?

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

She looks at me. Interrogative and curios. My girl isn´t afraid of me and this makes me impatient for her. Thanks the vampire nature, because my dead heart would jump from my chest. What´s wrong with you, Godric? Josephine is a normal human girl and you´re a strong vampire! You're not scared Godric, are you?

It's now or never.

"You are my mate" I say a little bit nervous and quiet. Why I´m so nervous? Godric, you are a 2000 old year vampire and nervous? It´s a new experience. I fucked thousand girls in my long life and then makes me a girl nervous. Am I a pubescent teenager, am I not?

"A mate? What do you mean by that?" she ask confused and don´t understand what´s a mate. In her wonderful deep green eyes I see ignorance.

"Every vampire from all over the world have a soul mate and you are my mate. You are mine!" I explain a little bit territorial and lovely. Every vampire should know that Josephine is mine, only mine! The thought that an another vampire or man look at my girl... it´s make me jealous. Her feelings, her **virginity**, her blood, her body... all this things belongs to me!

"Sorry, but I don´t understand. Will you say, that I´m your... slave? Sorry, but... you are crazy. I´m not yours! Thank you that you save my life. Um, good night- day, whatever is right" Josephine say disinclines and turns round, before she want go into the darkness. This words hurts me because I was a slave. A slave life is hard and cruel. I react fast and stand one second later before her. The blond girl frightens herself and presses her hand against her beautiful breast. Uh - I want touch and kiss her breasts.

"Stop! No! Please, stay with me!" My voice sound desperate and hopefully. Without her I´m alone and I won´t be alone. Not again! 2000 years I was alone. Softly I stick her wrist. "I´m so sorry. I´m an idiot. Forgive me, please." How long are you a little, unsure boy, Godric?

"What? Why?" my dream girl looks at me a little bit scared and unsure. I release her wrist slowly and smile a apologetic smile. I won´t hurt my little one. Never.

"Because..." I make a short break. Should I say it? Yes, I must! "I think that I love you" My voice is like those of a little pubescent boy. A little bit pathetically if considering how old I am. This situation is inconceivable because I never was fallen in love. Am I fallen in love with Josephine? Yes, I am. I feel it.

"W-what did you say?" My bride stuttering unreliable. Their cheeks colour red what makes me crazy. I will lose my control - I want her. I want to fuck this innocent girl like a rabbit that she falls in unconsciousness.

"I love you" I repeat my words and smile fondly.

"B-but-" Josephine babbles overwhelm.

"You haven´t to answer my feelings, Josephine. You don´t know me." I become- and would - Josephine force to nothing. I know that my body want her, but can I be so cruel to rape- yes, it´s rape for me- her?

"That´s the problem, Godric" she speaks quietly and looks in my blue- grey eyes. A short break because she is unsure. What will Josephine say? Hate my girl me? Oh, please not. Josephine is my life. "I think I have feelings for you, too. That is crazy because I know you since 15 minutes and feels so right, isn´t it? Oh- that's very crazy. It must be a dream!" she further babbles and sigh tired.

"No, it isn´t crazy and this isn´t a dream. You are mine and I´m yours. Forever" How long since I´m a lovesick vampire?

"I don´t know what I should say" my girl whispers with a charming voice. We look in our eyes and lost us. I think that´s she has the same feelings like me. So I hope.

"You don´t have to say anything" I say lecherous and approach the girl, no, my girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! :)

Here´s the next chapter! I hope you like it because Godric is a little bit... different :D

Warning: The next chapters will be Rating M because adult language! :)

_**Chapter four**_

* * *

I press my lips hard on hers. Warm, her lips are warm and soft. Oh, I love it. Like in my dreams. No, better than in my dreams.. She shocked for a moment, and sigh. I feel her heart which explode in her chest. She opens a little bit her lips and moans when my tongue glide in her mouth. I tie my arms round her warm body and press she towards my cold body. I never was fallen in love, but now... I feel it. I feel what´s love means.

Suddenly my blond girl breaks the kiss off and looks somewhat perplexed. Have I done something bad? Have I hurt her?

"I- I´m sorry. That´s a little bit crazy. I dreamed from you and now... you stand before me. It´s strange when I kiss you- a vampire boy which looks like in my age from my dreams. I don´t know you just like you don´t know me" she say almost whisper. I sigh inward. Why are humans so difficult? Don´t it suffice that we love each other?

"I forgot, you´re a human" I say and sigh irritate. Humans are intricate.

"What do you mean by that?" Josephine ask. Again she lays her head crooked what allows to swallow me hard. Their blood rushes in her artery. I want it.

"Humans need time" Sometimes I hate like humans live because they haven´t time to reproducing themselves. Why they must get to know first themselves?

"Time? For what?" My girl asks a little bit in a mess. She looks like a puppy in my blue- grey eyes.

"Humans want to get to know first each other before they begin a relationship. This kind of relationship makes no difference to vampires. A vampire can raise claim to a human. So function the relationship between humans and vampires. Time to establish a relationship is irrelevant for vampires. After our law you belong to me, only to me. No one else vampire or human may touch you. Josephine, you are mine because you´re my mate" I explain seriously.

"Um, what if I would not like to belong to you? I have still a voice! It´s my choice." she says and cross her arms before her chest. Again.

"Humans haven´t a choice" I answer monotonous and commanding.

"What want you say that I´m your blood bank? Of course I have a choice!" She pulls up an eyebrow. Her voice is strong.

"No!" I say immediately and decisive "This means, that you are my human and NOBODY may hurt what is MINE! We are mates, do you understood? Our souls belongs together!"

"But, I won´t to be yours! I want to be free!" the young bride require.

"You are free... with me" I explain serious. No another human or vampire will touch her. Only **me**!

"Stupid vampire!" she mumble very quiet but I hear it. Why I am stupid? That makes me a little bit angry.

"I´m one of the oldest vampires in the whole world, Josephine! You could be dead before you can says 'free'!" I warn my mate serious. It´s a fact. I´m 2000 years old. Nobody can touch me!

"Then kill me!" my girl demand overbearing. She thinks that she´s sure because I´m save her. But she lies wrong. My nature could subject her and that she makes everything act what I want. And I want to subject her- in our bed.

"I don´t kill you! You are my mate. I love you!" I say softly. I don´t want hurt, especially kill my blond girl.

"If you love me, then let me go! I´m free to go" she argues upset but I can´t let her go. Without her I´m **_lonely_**.


	5. Chapter 5

Moin^^

Here is the next chapter ;) Hope you like it! Rating M for Language *grin*

Thank´s for all reviews! Luv you!

_**Chapter five**_

* * *

"No!" Determine I with a deep voice. I love her so much that I never would let her go. Josephine is mine, only mine.

"Yes, you let me GO!" Josephine shout loudly and cross her arms before her chest. I love her another side.

"No! You are MINE! Never I let you go! You come with me!" I commend voiceful. I want to subject her- in our bed.

"Wha-" she begins and stop when I throw my girl fast about my shoulder. Quiet Josephine squeak. "Hey, let me go! I will shout help!" the blond girl growl very angry. I ignore this. Weak for a vampire she beats my back. What it would be like if Josephine belts my butt?

"Nobody hear you, my sweetheart" I explain placid and lay my one hand on her nice behind. She inhales sharply. I look to the dead body- I should call Stan or Isabel.

"HELP!" she shout loudly and thrashes with her little feet's my back. Oh, she´s so weak. Nobody hear this little girl.

"Be quiet, little one" I say enamor and smile lovely.

"NO! LET ME GO, NOW!" Her voice is loudly, angry and unpredictable.

"Hold on tight, darling" I laugh quiet and stroke her nice behind. I "mhhhnd" and close my eyes for a I would fuck her to infinity in our bed but it wouldn't be okay. I´m not a rapist. No longer.

"Why- ahhhh!" she shout terrified when I begin to run to my mansion. To our home! "Are you crazy? Go and play with yourself Motherfucker!" she scolds if I stop to ran. Her gold blond hair is unkempt.

"I love when you are so imperious" I say with a deep sexy voice and Josephine's hackles rise up.

"Kiss my ass!" my bride reviled me.

"Perhaps later" I answer chuckling and stop for moment. I think that I would kiss her ass once day. Okay, not only her ass. Perhaps her breast, her thighs, her lips, her earlobes, oh- and her pu-

"If you don´t let me go I castrate you!" she shout angry and trashes my back.

"You like play games? Me, too" I laugh and grin. I love play games.

"Suck my imaginary cock!" she grouses fierce.

"How about you suck my cock, Darling?" I retort and laugh about my words. Never in my long life I have so much fun!

"I´m not sure that you have a cock, little vampire girl!" my bride says with a syrupy voice.

"Should I prove it to you?" I must grin crooked. My girl would be surprise if she see my cock.

"No, thank you!" she answer disgust and make a grimace.

"Sure?" I ask and wiggle my eyebrows with a pervert smile on my lips. I will fuck her. All the same how long I must wait, but I will wait! Vampires have time.

"You are megahorny!" Josephine scolds disgust.

"You think so?" You are a bad vampire Godric! Play with you mate, tzz... I laugh inner.

"Yes, son of a bitch!" the girl nags and nudge with her fingers my back. It disturbs me that she insults my mother . She was a good woman and not a whore. I love her like my whole human family! I miss my mother, my father and especially my little sister Nola. She was eight years old and I nine years old when the roman's came.

"My mother wasn´t a bitch" I say quiet because my girl hurt me a little bit. Everybody could say all things about my mother but not my mate. Her words are important. Her words are my end.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey :)

Here´s the next chapter :) Hope U like it!

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"How are you supposed to know?" she ask amuse. My mother wasn´t a whore... I know it. She was a good woman, a good mother.

"Because..." My voice is weak before I stop. I don´t know it because I was nine. I know that she was a beautiful woman but I don´t know how she was. Was she a Housewife or had she worked? I don´t know. I don´t recall.

"Uh, the mother from the "oldest vampire from the whole world" was a bitch!" she laugh humourless and angry. She´s not really serious.

"Don´t say such a thing" I say in a strained voice. Her words are destructive for my heart. How can she say that my mother was a bitch? That´s cruel.

"I may say what I want!" my mate shout voiceful and powerful.

"But not about my mother!" I shout back and growl badly.

"The little vampire have a flaw!" she say deadpan.

"Stop it!" I shout angry. I haven´t a flaw. I´m one of the oldest vampire in the whole world!

"When you let me go!" she say and look piss off. I´m piss off, too.

"No!" I shout promptly. Never I let her go. This girl is MINE!

"You are an ass fucked asshole and a little pussy virgin! So let me go or I will call your fucking maker! Your mommy won´t be proud of you if you kidnap a little innocent girl and your daddy will be whup your fucking ass, motherfucker!" Josephine shout loudly. She is dynamite. My Girl have so much power then she would be a good vampire.

"I don´t think so, my little virgin. My maker, my mother and my father are dead. What want you do now?" I say a little bit softy and smile. I ignore her bad mood.

"What? How do you know about that?" Her mien was more than surprise, when I said that´s she´s my little virgin.

"That my girl is a virgin? Well, I smell it, sweetie!" I laugh und smile broadly.

"Fuck, you are creepy!" Josephine say in a kind of shock, but I laugh quietly.

"Creepy is if I deflower you in your dreams, my little one!It would be better when the real Godric deflower you, wouldn´t it?" I told cheerful and smirk a little bit pervert.

"You don´t get my virginity! Never!" Oh, she´s upset.

"If you think..." I smirk a bit and open the big door. However I´m alone in my nest. We are alone. Josephine and I... alone...

"No! Let me go or I will kill you!" The blond girl on my shoulder shrieks and trashes my back. Again.

"How?" I ask curious and go in my, in our bedroom. It´s a big room with a King size bed. I have established all the furniture modern and in black- white.

"I cut off first your little imaginary cock before I ram a stake into your dead heart!" she growl very wrathfully. I laugh amuse.

"How about that. We make a little party in our bedroom, my darling?" I suggest and wiggle my eyebrows. A big smile is on my lips.

"Our?" she ask and raise her eyebrow. That makes my little virgin sexy.

"Yes, you would live in my mansion with me, little one. You haven´t live in a normal house because it´s not worthy for my girl" I´m serious again.

"I´m not YOURS! My home is in Bon Temps! Eric would kill you!" She flip out. Who´s Eric? Is that her boyfriend? No, she mustn't has a boyfriend! I will be her boyfriend! I´m her love. I´m her life! Josephine is mine!

"Who´s that Eric?" My voice is strained. I put her carefully again on her feet.

"The boyfriend from my cousin! He´s a very, very old vampire and-" she explain fast and angry but I stop her when I hear that Eric is an old vampire. Is that my child? Perhaps...

"Is his name Northman? Eric Northman?" I ask curious. Please, let it be my Eric!

"Where from you know him?" Josephine is surprise that I know Eric. My heart explode with joy! It´s my Eric! Oh, in this moment I would kiss him like a Maker, of course.

"He´s my child" I answer calm and blanket a little bit my joy.

"You are older than 1000 years old?!" she ask me incredible. I nod.

"Yes, more precise 2000 years old" Josephine open her eyes wide and look at me like I´m a Monster. She´s surprise and in a shock.

"Now I also know where from Eric has learned this psychopathic talent!" My Girl say after few long seconds.

"Psychopathic?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are a fucking psychopath! Sookie kill you if you don´t let me go!" Josephine fulminates angry. Who´s Sookie? I smell her fear. Why my little girl is fear from me?

"I think you are tired, my little one" I mean reassuringly and go one strode to she steps two steps back.

"What? No! I´m not tired!" Her voice sounds ramshackle and uneasy. Why is she afraid? I won´t hurt her. One second later I stand before her. Startle she looks at me, however, I see in her eyes only affectionately.

"You are very tired, little one. Sleep. Tomorrow will be a nice night" I glamour my little Girl and stroke her warm cheek. She needs a rest.

"Tomorrow will a nice night" Josephine repeat my sentence and sigh tired. She close her wonderful eyes and falls into my arms so that I can smell her hair. She smells like summer rain and innocent love. I carry my Josephine like a bride in our bed and lay her carefully on my right side. I press her body to my body and inhale her seductive smell. I sigh a bit tired and close my eyes. Affectionately I play with her strand of hair to I calmly falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, my readers! _

_Here´s my next chapter and I hope it´s good. It´s a bit longer as the another chapters ;) _

_Thank you for all reviews and my followers! Of course the favorites, too! :) _

_Have fun and see ya next time :3 _

_**Chapter seven**_

* * *

**~Josephine~**

_"Oh Godric!" I moan loudly and sensual when my vampire lick the inside of my thighs. He spreads my legs wide and hold it. I tremble before excitement. Godrics tongue find my center and I moan with wide open eyes. He makes me crazy. Godric, my little vampire, makes me crazy. _

_"You are mine!" he growls between my legs and lick my center harder and faster. I´m in heaven. _

_"I´m yours!" My voice is loudly and brittle. In this moment I feel his tongue in me. Oh my god, that´s feels so good. Hard and hot-blooded he pushes in me. My fingers dig into Godrics short hair, while I moan permanent. _

_"Come for me, Josephine!" He purr and pushes harder in me. "Come for me!" _

_"I come for you!" I wildly shout my climax out, ere I feeble collapse. _

Tired I wake up but I don´t open my eyes yet, and yawn loudly. The dreams are unpleasant but what I can do? Yeah, nothing. The hot boy, better I say the hot vampire, is in my head. He doesn´t leave me. Night for night. Every second I sleep he´s in my head. The problems aren´t the dreams, I like it... somehow. The problems are that I moan when I sleep and that I´m wet. Sookie asked me, if I have drunk V but I don´t. I never want drink V!

I open my eyes and see a window, but it's not my window. Not the window from my hotel room in Dallas. The shades are below, strangely. I never below the shades because I love when I wake up when the sun tickle my nose.

"Where am I?" I whisper surprising. How I have come here?

"In our mansion, my sweetheart" I hear behind me and my heart makes a big jump in my chest. In this moment I notice that Godric is behind back is against Godrics chest and he have wrap his arm around my tightly. Fuck, a vampire kidnapped and glamoured me! This old vampire is so creepy. Perhaps he´s a psychopath? Yes, he is an old Vampire and old vampires are ever psychopaths! See Eric Northman, the psychopathic child of Godric. Yeah, so I hope he doesn´t kill me.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" I shout angry and scared. I feel how my heart explode in my chest.

"Oh, my little one. You are so vivid!" His voice is quiet and lovely. He presses me against his cold body, so that I feel his muscles because he´s not carries a shirt. The warmth rises into my cheeks. Fuck, why is he so hot? Can´t Godric be simply ugly? No, never I have luck!

"Go! Don´t touch me! I want to Bon Temps, idiot!" I growl and struggle, but Godric is very strong. I hate it. I hate sometimes vampires!

"I love it when you are stubborn" He turns me around that I look him into his blue grey-eyes. I swear that I see for a second madness in his eyes!

"Scheiß verfickter Vampir! Fahr zur Hölle!" I shout in German. I love that my uncle teached me German. It´s easy. (Fucking vampire! Go to hell!)

"Du kannst Deutsch sprechen? Ich liebe es, mein Schatz!" Fucking vampire! He can speak German? I should have known better! Which old vampire can´t speak another languages? (You can speak German? I love it, my sweetheart!)

"Who knows?" I yawn bored. Show never that you´re interesting! Perhaps he let me go... yeah, perhaps...

"You are sweet when you´re dismissive. It makes my girl more interesting" Fuck.

"I am not your GIRL, Godric! I´m not you prisoner and you aren´t my guard" I say seriously.

"Little one, you are my mate. It´s my right to hold you by me!" he say with a beautiful smile. I hate him. I hate that he´s so hot and I hate that my body betray me. Fucking teen body!

"And it´s my right free to go! We live in America and America is a free country, vampire!" I defend oneself.

"Hmm... Then we move to Europe. How think you about that?" Uh, I have to change my tactic.

"Are you crazy? You can move to Europe. ALONE. I will go to Bon Temps, my home! NOT WE! You understand?" I'm afraid that he will kidnap me to Europe. It´s so far away.

"Oh, sweetie. You are funny! We can move always you want. Germany, Italy, Sweden or Russian! What do you think?" My heart break. All what I want is go home. To Sookie and Eric... and Jason! Oh, I miss my silly cousin. Oh, actually I miss Eric, too! All is better than Godric... my fucking mate...

"What I think? I want go home, Godric! Please!" I beg and smile my puppy face- smile. His features soften. I see in his eyes so many emotions. It is strange somebody to see so. Maybe he can do nothing for the fact that he behaves like a lovesick person ? Maybe only this tape is to blame? I should speak with Godrics child Eric.

"No, my little human. It would break my heart if you leave me. I... I love you so much that I must beselfish. Without you I can´t alive" He´s desperate and I see it in Godrics blue-grey eyes. Softly strokes the vampire my warm cheek with his cold hand and I admit it. I look only in his eyes. It feels a little bit right... I ´s the complete opposite of me. How can it be possible that we are mates? I´m a little human girl and he´s an very old vampire. It´s crazy! I realise that he really loves me but I? I don´t know. I don´t know him. He´s for me a stranger vampire which can me kill in a second.

"Godric... I think that I understand you-" Godric interrupt me hopefully when I explain slowly and friendly. "Is this called, you remain with me?" I sigh. What I have done that God hates me so much? Huh?

"Godric... I.. Can you understand that I love my family?" I ask and look into his sad eyes. The vampire nod slowly. "Can you understand that I miss them?" He nod slowly, again. "Can you understand that my home is in Bon temps?" My voice is heavy.

"What do you mean by this?, my dear?" he ask and play with the ends of my hair. I observe how my blond hair glides between his fingers. Strangely, it calms me a little bit. "Do you miss Eric?" I answer back.

"Of course, I do but what do you mean by this?" He ask, again.

"Godric... If you love me, so you must understand that my life isn´t here in Dallas. My home is in Bon temps by my cousins. I´m going to fly to Bon temps on Friday ." I told him carefully.

"You can´t leave me alone. Please, let me show you that you can love me. I´m not a Monster. Not longer, Josephine!" Godric protest sad. I don´t think that Godric is a monster, not really. Perhaps he killed people but I think that he´s a good vampire. As far as I can judge. Godric doesn´t hurt me.

"Godric, that´s one of the problems. Want you show me your love while you kidnap me? That´s not the right way." My voice is softly. What´s wrong with me? First I´m angry and now? And then I have pity with him? Fucking teenage mood changes.


End file.
